picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Balthazar Picsou
Balthazar Picsou (Scrooge McDuck en version originale) est un canard anthropomorphe de l’univers des canards Disney. Il est apparu pour la première fois en décembre 1947 dans l’histoire Noël sur le Mont Ours de Carl Barks. Il est l’oncle de Donald Duck, l’homme le plus riche du monde et est réputé pour son avarice. Naissance Un chant de Noël thumb|264px|Dessin de Barks représentant Picsou et ScroogeLe personnage de Balthazar Picsou est directement inspiré d’Ebenezer Scrooge créé par Charles Dickens dans Un chant de Noël. En effet, comme son homonyme de conte, Balthazar Picsou est cruellement avare. Ebenezer est un vieil homme égoïste. Il n’a aucun cœur et déteste Noël. Son nom (Scrooge), sera le prénom anglais de Picsou (Scrooge McDuck). Ce nom est utilisé dans la langue anglaise pour définir une personne qui se plaint toujours, ce qui définit bien Ebenezer Scrooge… et Picsou. Sous la plume de Barks En décembre 1947, Carl Barks écrit Noël sur le Mont Ours. Dans cette histoire de Donald Duck, il fait intervenir un vieux canard prétendant être l’oncle de Donald Duck. Il serait extrêmement riche et avare. Il détesterait Noël ainsi que toute la population. Il décide de faire surmonter une épreuve à son neveu, pour s’amuser. Il vit seul dans un immense manoir avec comme seule compagnie son majordome Edgerton. Il découvre Donald en train de dormir avec un ours et déclare : « James, je viens de voir les canards les plus courageux du monde ! Et mon neveu est le plus brave d’entre tous ! ». Cette déclaration montre qu’il aime le courage, ce qui témoigne peut être d’anciennes aventures. Balthazar Picsou ne sera censé être utilisé que dans cette histoire, avant d’être de retour très vite pour de nouvelles aventures. Naissance fictive Le premier enfant d'Edith O’Drake et Fergus McPicsou est nommé Balthazar McPicsou. Il naît en 1867 à Glasgow, Écosse. Il aura deux sœurs, Mathilda et Hortense McPicsou. Hortense étant la mère de Donald Duck. Évolution D’abord présenté comme personnage occasionnel, Picsou deviendra vite un personnage secondaire avant d’être au milieu de la scène. Différents caractères lui seront affublés. thumb|304px|Les premières versions de PicsouD’abord présenté comme une personne riche, on découvrira vite qu’il est l’homme le plus riche du monde. Peu après la création des Rapetou, Carl Barks lui donne un coffre fort géant contenant en moyenne 300 m d’argent liquide. D’autres méchants que les Rapetou tourneront autour de lui comme la maléfique magicienne Miss Tick, l’infernal rival africain Archibald Gripsou ou même un autre rival, l’américain Crésus Flairsou. Des magazines seront créés à son nom comme « Uncle Scrooge » (États-Unis) ou Picsou Magazine (France). Nom Son nom est tiré de celui d’Ebenezer Scrooge (voir le chapitre Un chant de Noël). Le « Mc », abréviation de « Mac », rappelle ses origines écossaises. En France, il fut d’abord nommé Oncle Harpagon, pour ses similitudes avec le personnage de Molière. Plusieurs autres noms furent utilisés tels que « Omer Picsou » ou « Oncle Edgard ». Noms à l'étranger *Allemagne : Dagobert Duck *Amérique latine : Rico McPato *Arabie saoudite : عم دهب (Amm Dahab : « Oncle Or ») *Belgique : Oncle Jérémie McDuck/Oncle Picsou *Brésil : Tio Patinhas *Danemark : Joakim von And *Espagne : Tío Gilito *Esperanto : Skruĝo MakAnaso *États-Unis/Royaume-Uni : Scrooge McDuck *Finlande : Roope Ankka *France : Oncle Harpagon/Oncle Edgar/Balthazar Picsou *Grèce : Σκρουτζ Μακ Ντακ (Skroutz Mak Dak) *Hongrie : Dagobert McCsip *Islande : Jóakim Aðalönd *Italie : Paperon de' Paperoni *Japon : スクルージ・マクダック (Sukurūji・MakuDakku) *Norvège : Skrue McDuck/Onkel Skrue *Pays-Bas : Dagobert Duck / Oom Dagobert *Pologne : Sknerus McKwacz *Portugal : Tio Patinhas/Patinhas Mc Pato *Russie: Скрудж МакДак (Skrudj MakDak) *Suède : Joakim von Anka *Turquie : Varyemez Amca La Jeunesse de Picsou Beaucoup d'éléments de la jeunesse de Picsou sont éparpillés dans les histoires où il apparait. Différents auteurs disséminent ces éléments, souvent présentés sous forme de flashback. [[Fichier:Jeunesse.jpg|thumb|Couverture d'un album de La Jeunesse de Picsou paru en France]]Keno Don Rosa est le seul auteur a avoir créé une biographie solide au milliardaire. Elle est nommée La Jeunesse de Picsou (The life and Time of Scrooge McDuck en version originale). Elle a été écrite en se basant sur les éléments disséminés dans les histoires de Carl Barks. Cette série de 12 épisodes reçu un Will Eisner Award en 1995. La plupart des flashbacks, racontent la vie de Picsou lors de la ruée vers l'or du Klondike. L'Écosse natale Picsou naît en 1867 à Glasgow, en Écosse. Avec ses parents, ses deux petites sœurs et son oncle, il habite une maison dans le centre-ville de Glasgow. Il a passé cette période de sa vie dans la misère, mais en compagnie de sa famille. Dix ans après sa naissance, il commence à travailler, d'abord en cirant les chaussures des passants (il gagnera ainsi son sou fétiche), puis en vendant du bois et de la tourbe. Il aura vite assez d'argent pour racheter le manoir de ses ancêtres. Les McPicsou s'installeront dans le manoir jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Picsou économisera alors de l'argent pour partir en Amérique, retrouver un oncle perdu. Le roi du Mississippi (1880-1882) Picsou part en Amérique retrouver son oncle, John McPicsou, capitaine d'un bateau à vapeur sur le Mississipi. Il va, après avoir essuyé une attaque des pères des Rapetou, récupérer ce vapeur. Il fera ensuite occasionnellement des courses contres les Rapetou. Buck Picsou des Badlands (1882) En 1882, après que les Rapetou ont explosé le bateau à vapeur de Picsou, ce dernier décida de partir en train (avec les économies qu'il s'est fait en travaillant sur le Wabash Cannonball) vers l'Ouest. Dans ce train, il fit notamment la connaissance d'un vieil homme prétendant ramener des œufs carrés (en référence à l'histoire de Carl Barks : Perdus dans les Andes !, sortie en 1949). Le train est ensuite attaqué par la bande des frères James. En les mettant en fuite, Picsou tombe du train et deviendra par la suite gardien de troupeau pour un écossais, Murdo Mac Kenzie. Lors de cette grande traversée à travers le Dakota, Picsou fera la connaissance d'un jeune homme avec de grandes ambitions politiques : Théodore Roosvelt. Le cow-boy capitaine du Cutty Sark (1883) Durant l'année 1883, Picsou devient matelot sur le plus grand voilier de tous les temps : le Cutty Sark, qui effectue un voyage entre le Montana et Java (dans le Pacifique). Il monta à bord en Australie pour franchir le détroit de la Sonde. Lors de cette aventure, Picsou assistera le 27 août 1883 à l'une des plus grande explosion de l'histoire : l'éruption du Krakatoa, et vécu par la même occasion, une de ses histoires les plus incroyables. L'aventurier de la colline de cuivre (1884-1885) A partir de 1884, Picsou arrive enfin au Montana où il compte devenir prospecteur d'or ou d'argent. Mais il ne trouve que du cuivre qui pour lui est sans valeur. Sa découverte prend une autre tournure quand il apprend que, grâce au progrès technologique, les fils électriques sont constitués de cuivre. Picsou va alors tout faire pour garder sa mine et faire fructifier son filon, notamment grâce a Howard Flairsou (ancien prospecteur qui fit fortune durant la ruée vers l'or de 1849 et père de Crésus Flairsou) et grâce à la loi. Mais le clan Mc Picsou, subissant une grave crise financière, il finira malgré tout par accepter un chèque de $ de la part du propriétaire de la mine de cuivre d'Anaconda Hill, pour rentrer en Écosse. Il s'aperçoit alors que le propriétaire de la mine n'est autre que Flairsou. Ce dernier s'amuse à aider Picsou dans le but de faire un trou dans l'héritage de son fils. Le nouveau maître du manoir Mc Picsou (1885) Avec le chèque en poche, Picsou rentre au château des Mc Picsou qui s'apprête à être saisi par les Biskerville. Après avoir gagné un duel contre l'un d'entre eux, il encaisse le chèque et sauve le château. La terreur du Transvaal (1887-1889) Attiré par l'or, Picsou décide d'aller faire fortune en Afrique du Sud. Dès son arrivée, il sauve la vie à un inconnu (Gripsou). Ce dernier, se faisant passer pour un ami, vole Picsou durant son sommeil. Cela a pour effet de mettre Picsou dans une colère monstrueuse qui va tout faire pour le retrouver. Après avoir survécu dans la savane et après avoir dompté un lion, Picsou se dirige vers la ville. Il retrouve Gripsou et se venge en l'humiliant devant tout le monde et en le livrant à la police. Mais coté prospection, ça n'allait pas fort et Picsou décida de partir pour de nouvelles aventures. Le prospecteur de Pizen Bluff (1890) Après sa mésaventure, Picsou repartit en Amérique, plus précisément à Pizen Bluff en Arizona. Il a connaissance du fait que le spectacle de Buffalo Bill passe dans le coin avec John Mc Picsou, le Roi du Mississippi. Picsou s'y rend donc et retrouve son oncle ainsi que Buffalo Bill qu'il avait déjà rencontré lorsqu'il était gardien de troupeau. Mais les Daltons volent la paye de la troupe et un petit groupe composé des personnage de la troupe de Buffalo Bill ainsi que de Picsou part à leur recherche. Les Daltons se réfugient à Pizen Bluff (qui entre temps est devenue une ville fantôme à cause d'une nouvelle ruée vers lors plus au Nord). Le petit groupe finit par capturer les Daltons (en grande partie grâce à Picsou). Picsou resta dans les environs jusqu'en 1893 pour chercher de l'or. Mais il ne trouva que de minuscules pépites. Il décida alors de partir en Australie car il avait entendu parler d'or à Kalgoorlie. Le rêveur du Never Never (1893-1896) En Australie, Picsou traversa le pays à poche de kangourou mais arriva trop tard pour réclamer sa part à la mine. Dans le désert, il sauva un sorcier aborigène d'un bandit. Pour le remercier, l'aborigène lui laissa visiter la galerie où il se rendait en plein milieu de ce désert. Dans cette galerie repose une énorme opale, mais celui-ci est volé par le bandit. Picsou et l'aborigène arrivent à sortir de la grotte. Picsou promet au sorcier qu'il rattrapera le voleur et qu'il remettra l'opale en place. Chose qu'il fit après avoir survécu à une immense vague inondant le désert entier. Après avoir remis l'opale en place et retrouvé le sorcier aborigène, Picsou décida de partir pour le Yukon. L'empereur du Klondike (1896-1897) Picsou arrive en Alaska pour faire fortune. Il emprunte de l'argent à Soapy Slick pour pouvoir s'acheter un équipement de prospecteur et commence son expédition comme des milliers d'autres prospecteurs qui espèrent devenir riche. Alors que tout le monde se dirige vers le Sud, Picsou décide d'aller seul vers le Nord, vers la vallée de l'agonie blanche. Picsou y découvre une vallée magnifique encore inexplorée par l'homme et où tous les animaux possèdent des traces d'or. Il s'y installe pendant plusieurs mois mais est obligé de donner une partie de l'or qu'il trouve à Soapy. Durant l'hiver, Picsou se construit un abri, un puits ainsi qu'une écluse qui fonctionnera quand le printemps arrivera. En effet, Picsou trouve pas mal de petites pépites d'or et prend la décision d'aller déposer son titre de propriété à Dawson. Mais en repartant, il se fit assommer par Soapy qui l'enchaina dans son bateau et récupéra le titre de propriété de Picsou. Picsou entra dans une immense colère et détruisit le bateau de Soapy et apporta ce dernier au poste de police montée. Un jour, en voulant faire fuir les prospecteurs qui essayent de profiter de son terrain, Picsou tomba sur un caillou bien plus lourd que la normale. Il le soupçonna d'être de l'or et quand il le rinça, il découvrit une énorme pépite d'or massif : il était devenu riche ! La prisonnière de la vallée de l'agonie blanche (1898) Après avoir trouvé sa pépite œuf d'oie, Picsou vient en ville et se fait droguer par Goldie, qui lui vole son or. Picsou récupère sa pépite et demande à Goldie de venir travailler à la mine avec lui pour qu'elle se rende compte à quel point le travail d'un prospecteur est dur. Les deux cœurs du Yukon (1898) C'est la famine à Dawson et en plus ses habitants détestent Picsou car il est devenu riche. Ils essayent de le faire mettre en prison avec l'aide de la police montée canadienne. Si il va en prison, Picsou perdra ses droits sur sa concession, c'est pour cela qu'il essaye de fuir la police. Le milliardaire des landes perdues (1898-1902) Picsou gagna son premier million et devint homme d'affaire après avoir acheté la banque de Whitehorse. Devenu millionnaire, Picsou entreprit dans tous les domaines (compagnie maritime, scierie…) et il décida de rentrer en Écosse. Mais à son arrivée, il fut mal accueilli par les habitants du village, qui considèrent que Picsou est un nouveau riche et qu'il n'a pas à revenir ici. Picsou essaie alors de leur prouver le contraire en participant aux jeux des Highland, jeux qui regroupent des sports locaux. Malheureusement, Picsou n'a pas beaucoup de chance. Il décide de partir avec ses sœurs en Amérique, sur une colline qu'il a acheté à Jules Ecoutum. À la fin de l'histoire, juste lors de leur départ, Fergus Mc Picsou décède. L'envahisseur de Fort Donaldville (1902) Arrivé en Amérique avec Hortense et Mathilda, Picsou entreprend de construire son empire financier. Il fait tout d'abord la connaissance de grand-mère Donald et de sa famille en bas de la colline Kilmull rebaptisée Killmotor). Quand il prend possession de son terrain, il déloge les castors juniors qui y étaient et commence à entreposer ses 8 tonneaux pleins de pièces. Mais les Rapetou les attaquent, de même que l'armée des États-Unis. Picsou, grâce au fort et surtout grâce à Hortense, parvient à mettre en déroute l'armée et s'apprête à affronter son commandant, le président des USA : Théodore Roosvelt. Quand Picsou et Roosvelt (qui s'étaient rencontré dans le Dakota en 1882) se rendent comptent de la situation, ils entreprennent de se raconter mutuellement ce qui leur ai arrivé durant tout ce temps. Picsou finira par construire son célèbre coffre tandis que les habitants commencent à s'installer au pied du coffre, en fondant Donaldville. Bâtisseur de l'empire du Calisota (1903-1930) Pendant près de 30 ans, Picsou va sillonner le globe pour s'enrichir en vivant de nombreuses aventures comme : * être le 1 homme à atteindre le pôle nord ; * chercher des épaves aux caraïbes ; * commercer en Asie en échappant aux bandits de Bagdad ; * être dresseur de cormorans pour pêcher des perles dans le Pacifique ; * échanger des chevaux contre la pierre précieuse la plus rare du monde (le rubis à rayure) ; * voyager sur le Titanic. Malheureusement, avant cela, Picsou commis son seul acte malhonnête à l'égard d'un village vaudou, en le détruisant. Pour se venger, le sorcier du village jeta un sort à un zombie pour qu'il suive Picsou durant l'éternité. Finalement, c'est après 27 ans d'absence que Picsou rentra chez lui, à Donaldville. Accueilli comme un héros, il rentre directement à son coffre et ne prête même pas attention à la petite réception organisée par ses sœurs. Hortense laisse 2 minutes à Picsou pour s'excuser sans quoi il ne les reverra plus jamais, ce qu'il faillit faire avant de découvrir qu'il était devenu l'homme le plus riche du monde. Le sou fétiche thumb|left|160px|Sou féticheLe sou fétiche ou sou n 1 est la première pièce que Picsou ait gagné. C'est un dime américain de 1875. Picsou la gagna en cirant les chaussures de Burt le cantonnier. À cette époque, il vivait à Glasgow et une pièce Américaine n'avait aucune valeur.thumb|right|750px|Picsou gagnant son sou fétiche Il la garda en se jurant de ne plus jamais se faire escroquer. Dans une histoire de Don Rosa, on apprend que cette pièce fut donnée par Howard Flairsou, père de Crésus Flairsou, à Mathilda Picsou. Cette pièce fut créée en 1953 par Carl Barks dans Prévention sûreté. Elle est directement liée à la fortune de Picsou, soit par la chance, soit par le travail selon certains auteurs. Dans beaucoup d'histoires, cette pièce est considérée comme un porte bonheur, le sou « fétiche ». Il met souvent en scène la sorcière italienne Miss Tick. Elle a besoin du sou pour le faire fondre dans le Vésuve et fabriquer un talisman lui donnant le pouvoir de Midas : transformer en or tout ce qu'elle touche. Fortune Coffre Picsou est l'homme le plus riche du monde. Il entrepose ses premiers gains dans un building cubique nommé « le coffre » installé sur la colline Killmotor. 300 m d'argent liquide y sont entreposés ainsi que des pierres précieuses et des trésors inestimables. Pour plus d'informations, voir l'article dédié au coffre de Picsou. Trésors Il ramène un grand nombre de trésors de ses aventures dont certains ont une valeur inestimable. * La toison d'or : Picsou ramène la toison d'or de Colchide après avoir fait fuir les Harpies et endormi le dragon. Il s'en fait un manteau mais celui-ci est très froid (La Toison d'or). * La couronne des croisés : Picsou récupère cette couronne aux Caraïbes, là où a échoué le bateau de Christophe Colomb. Mais finalement, il est obligé de la remettre aux Haïtiens car la couronne appartient au gouvernement haïtien (La Couronne des Croisés). * Le trésor des Templiers : en découvrant la couronne des croisés, Picsou remarque le tartan des Mc Picsou à l'intérieur de la boite qui la contenait. Il est donc sur la piste d'un nouveau trésor qui lui se trouve au château des Mc Picsou même. Malheureusement, à sa découverte, Picsou ne peut pas tout garder car il ne lui appartient pas (Une lettre de la maison). * La pierre philosophale : Picsou trouve la pierre qui change le plomb en or dans un labyrinthe près des ruines du palais du roi Minos. Mais celle-ci menace de la changer en or et il est donc obligé de la remettre à M. Mattressface du conseil monétaire international (La Pierre philosophale). * La pépite œuf d'oie : c'est la pépite d'or massif que Picsou découvrit lorsqu'il était prospecteur d'or au Klondike et qui le rendit millionnaire (L'Intrus invisible !). * Le rubis à rayures : il échangea à des bandits des chevaux contre ce rubis. Mais il fut obligé de le céder à un chef d'une tribu sur une île du Pacifique pour qu'un sorcier le débarrasse du zombie envoyé par le sorcier vaudou. Picsou le récupèrera par la suite en le rachetant à son ex-acheteur (le chef de la tribu) puis en le récupérant aux Rapetou qui lui avait volé (Un rubis pour la haute). * Les lingots d'or du Hollandais volant : ce sont des lingots que Picsou a récupéré dans l'épave du bateau prisonnier depuis 300 ans dans un iceberg (Le Hollandais volant). * La couronne de Gengis Khan : les agents de Picsou en Asie trouvèrent cette couronne mais elle fut volée par l'abominable homme des neiges avant qu'elle ne soit ramenée en Amérique. Picsou accompagné de Donald et ses neveux part donc dans l'Himalaya pour la retrouver. Il y parvint en l'échangeant à l'abominable homme des neiges contre une montre sans valeur. Il faut savoir que la couronne de Gengis Khan est l'équivalent asiatique de la couronne des croisés (La Couronne perdue de Gengis Khan). * Le trésor de Sir Duncan Mc Picsou : Sir Duncan ou l'art de s'emmurer avec son trésor en 1507 (cf Jeunesse de Picsou, épisode 1). Picsou part donc à la recherche d'un des plus grands mystères du château des Mc Picsou et finira par le résoudre malgré un terrible fantôme qui hante le château (Le Secret du vieux château). Habitation Entreprises Zoo privé On a que peu d'informations sur ce zoo. On sait juste qu'il y a tous les animaux du monde, de la licorne aux crocodiles sacrés. Nous savons aussi que Donaldville possède un zoo publique. Une hypothèse soutient que ces deux zoos ne sont qu'un seul et même zoo à des années différentes : pendant les premières années du zoo, alors qu'il était privé, Picsou fit tout pour le rendre le plus riche possible. Plus tard, il l'ouvrit au grand public, tirant ainsi des bénéfices, remboursant largement le prix de toutes ses expéditions pour remplir le zoo. Autres entreprises diverses Mines Principaux employés Ennemis Les véritables méchants Les rivaux Picsou en bande dessinée Avec les auteurs Américains Dans la branche italienne Filmographie Picsou dans "La Bande à Picsou" Index des Films Picsou Balthazar